


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Extra tags to be added when i update, F/M, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, Minor Canonical Character(s), who are sure to be upgraded in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: He can't understand why he feels the way he does - he only knows that it is most definitely her fault.





	1. Sets your heart afire

It was a well-known fact that Lord Iago of Castle Krakenburg did not get along with people. They were too stupid, too irritating, too _infuriating_. Some asked too much of him; others had no backbone and skirted cautiously around him. A few, chiefly a certain group of young royals, had made their disapproval quite known to him. Iago didn’t bother trying to endear himself to them.

Only King Garon was worth his time.

Well, actually, that wasn’t quite true. There was another now Iago could say he liked. Princess Corrin was different from the rest. Corrin was _special_. It was in her very blood. It had been months now since she was brought to Krakenburg from her lone fortress in the north, a naïve shut-in ignorant of the ways of the wider world. Now she had sharpened, body and mind, from the missions her father sent her out on and the trials she had faced. Corrin still had much of her early softness, but had unquestionably come along in leaps and bounds in recent months.

For reasons Iago was still trying to fathom, the princess even tried, and eventually succeeded, in befriending him. Certainly no-one would have encouraged her to do so, he knew that much. He made no effort himself to prompt her in that regard. 

Yes, he _had_ urged her to improve on her own skills and to practise her magic more often. He was a sorcerer; how could he _not_ have encouraged that? She repeatedly sought him out to tutor her, and he was obliged to comply. That then expanded to other fields – history, language, strategy and beyond, Corrin had an insatiable appetite to learn. It was an admirable quality and one he could not find a fault in. 

In time, they grew close and he found himself thinking of her as a friend, even if he had trouble understanding why she liked him so. Corrin seemed to genuinely care about him. And that was… problematic.

Iago ran a hand through his hair. He did think of her as a friend, but now he was uncertain.

They had been spending more time together recently, and when they were alone he felt a sickness in his stomach unlike any illness he knew before; a constant churning that picked away at him incessantly. His pulse raced so madly his heart may well have been in his throat. The lingering looks she gave him when she thought he wasn’t looking didn’t help.  
He felt that same sickness still when she went away on campaign, only it was much worse, and Iago eventually concluded that he was genuinely sick with, dare he say it, worry for Corrin’s wellbeing. It was absurd! Had she been practising in secret and put some form of charm or curse on him? No, she was too innocent for that, and Iago was sure he would have realised it if she had. What was it then?

Iago rose from his desk. No-one had ever made him feel such a way before, and he didn’t like it. He had to confront Corrin about whatever she had done to him before he went mad from… whatever this was.

### 

Iago swiftly realised he hadn’t quite thought his plan through properly. He had barely thought past the initial stage of ‘Find Corrin and make her talk’. It took ten minutes to find her, five to get her somewhere private, and then another ten to stumble through the most awkward and frankly embarrassing conversation he had ever had in his life thus far.  
He had tried so hard to remain dignified and calm, but Corrin’s ever optimistic and sunny bearing quickly disarmed him and brought every emotion he had tried to quash straight up to the surface.

“What have you done to me?!” He gasped out – airless, unravelled, undone.

“You have fallen in love.” Came the soft reply. “You can hardly blame me for that.”

Iago gaped at Corrin as if she were the dumbest idiot in all Nohr.

“Who- who else am I supposed to blame?! Myself? You’re the one who has done this to me! This is your fault!”

He was being irrational, he knew it, he _knew_ it, but how could he possibly keep a level head when a legion of foreign emotion had annexed his common sense and reduced him to a flustered fool. Corrin continued to look at him with that heart-achingly soft expression. Oh, curse her, no-one had ever looked at him like that before. 

“I know. I know, but… it takes two to fall in love. Your heart is just as much to fault as my own. I won’t claim to know the workings of your mind, but I need you to know that I have feelings for you too.”

“…What?” It was barely more than a whisper.

“W-well I assume they’re for you. I mean, I don’t feel this way when I look at anyone else so… yeah. I swear though – It was never my intention to upset or confuse you! If I had known you felt the same I would have said something earlier, but…” Corrin let whatever she was about to say die in her throat. For a time, the pair just stood as they were, avoiding each other’s gaze.

“You torment me.” Iago said quietly, voice thick with barely restrained emotion. He finally looked at Corrin. A hungry, almost starved expression took hold of his face. He approached her slowly and never once took his eyes from her. She retreated, not out of fear but curiosity, to play the game just to see how far it may go, until the wall met her back and his hands went to either side of her. His voice dropped lower. “Whether you mean to or not, you torment me profoundly, and I will tolerate it no longer.”

Trapped with her back to the wall, caught between his arms, Corrin chose to stare resolutely into a dark gaze that made her skin shiver with anticipation.

“What do you intend to do then?”

Iago’s brow twitched. His head tilted at the slightest of angles. Staring. Weighing his options. Corrin continued to stare back, refusing to back down from the unspoken challenge. Slowly, Iago’s hand moved and the backs of his fingers came up to caress Corrin’s cheek. Corrin took hold of his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. She moved to pull away, then thought better of it and begun anew with many more kisses, lips dancing on his skin. A faint hum of approval encouraged her onwards.

Temper defused, Iago leant bodily against both Corrin and the wall, not fully trusting his legs to keep him steady. The blood rushing through his veins alone made him dizzy. Couldn’t Corrin see how even these chaste little kisses of hers only tormented him further? Not even she could be that innocent. It took every ounce of willpower Iago had to simultaneously control himself, keep a straight face, and not give her the satisfaction of hearing the noises he was trying his damnedest not to make.

Corrin gave one last firm kiss to his hand and finally looked at his face again. A faint crease lined her brows.

“Are you alright?”

Always concerned with the other party. How typical of her. Sweet almost.

He drew a shaky breath. “Hm, yes.” Iago cleared his throat. “Quite alright. I… really should take my leave now, however. There is work to be done.” So many plans to attend to, papers to sign, a never-ending influx of work all thanks to the war. He would have quite happily stayed with Corrin and let her ruin him with her affections if only his work wasn’t so urgent. He had already strayed too long from his office.

“You’re always working so hard.” Corrin said as Iago stepped back from her. “It can’t be good for you – take a break sometime.” She took his hands in hers, running her thumbs over his knuckles. “You could spend more time with me later this evening, if you like. Much more time.” Voice laced with insinuation, she squeezed his hands. His stomach coiled again but for entirely different reasons.

“A most excellent suggestion, your Highness. I believe I will take you up on that offer.”

“I look forward to it.”

He dipped his head low and pressed a long kiss to her knuckles just as she had done. Retracting from her, he departed, and both looked forward eagerly to what that evening might bring.


	2. False Start

The evening could not come fast enough for Corrin. It had only been hours since Iago had pulled her aside, but now that the pieces had been set in motion Corrin found time flowing far too slowly. After restlessly passing the hours sparring with her older siblings, studying with her younger ones, and being subjected to the seamstress’ tape measure for a new dress, Corrin waited out the final stretch in her quarters for her paramour’s arrival. Jakob and the maids were busy setting out a tea tray and food for two. She told them she would have a guest joining her, but did not say who, knowing if she did they would do their utmost to dissuade her from allowing Iago near.

“You never did say who you invited, my lady.” Jakob said as he poured out tea for her. “One of your siblings?”

Dearest Jakob had always thought the best of her. It was almost a shame his expectations would be completely ruined. “Oh no, just a friend, we’re having a quiet evening. He should be along soo-“ A knocking at the door interrupted her. “Ooh, it’s like he read my mind!”

Felicia left the silverware to her twin’s more steady hands and opened the door to find Iago waiting at the threshold. Something akin a chill settled over the servants. Corrin was too busy smiling at Iago to notice. Felicia attempted to greet him but only managed a stammer.

“Lady Corrin is expecting me.” Iago said, stepping past her and into the room.

“Good evening Iago, it’s a joy to have you here.”

Iago crossed over to take Corrin’s extended hand, bowing his head respectfully and pressing a light kiss to her knuckles, and took the vacant seat across from her. Flora and Jakob quietly exchanged a Look. Their lady only had eyes for her guest, and didn’t notice them. As Corrin and Iago fell into conversation, the twins arranged the last of the food before them, Jakob having already armed himself with the teapot and attending to Corrin in a vain attempt to pretend Iago did not exist.

Iago took note of the empty tea cup sitting sadly before him, no-one having bothered to fill it for him. He turned to Jakob and gave his best worst smile. “Do you intend to keep me waiting forever, or just until I die of thirst?

Jakob’s eye twitched. He would have much preferred to throw the entire pot at Iago’s smug face than serve him one drop of tea, but that would have been unprofessional, not to mention a waste of good ceramic. Lady Corrin might also have had something to say about such an outburst as well.

“Allow me, my lord.” Flora said, gently prising the pot from Jakob’s hands and covering for her colleague’s silent, seething distress.

Iago inclined his head to her and pointedly ignored Jakob. “My thanks.”

Corrin muffled a slight giggle behind her hand and pretended to not see the small scene playing out right in front of her, diverting her attention instead to Felicia and her plate of biscuits.  
In time things returned to normal, or as normal as it could become with both Jakob and Iago having to play nice in the same room.

Setting her tea down, Corrin spoke directly to her servants. “You three can go now. Thank you for your work today, I hope you all have a good evening.”  
Felicia, Flora and Jakob didn’t look comfortable in the slightest at the thought of leaving their beloved Corrin alone with the sorcerer, but knew it wasn’t their place to argue in front of the man or with their lady, so left without a word. Outside they bickered quietly amongst themselves about what to do with Corrin’s ‘guest’.

“Do you really have to torment my servants so much?” Corrin asked once they had left.

“No, but I take great enjoyment in it. Also, I think you’ll find I make it a point to specifically annoy Jakob the most. He is far too overbearing and up himself. You should hear the way he speaks when you’re absent.”

“Oh I know, don’t worry. My sibling’s retainers have mentioned it to me.” She took another sip of her tea, her foot lightly nudging his. A small accident; Iago thought little of it. When her foot repeatedly nudged and played against his own several times more that evening, he began to realise that yes, she was doing it on purpose. He continued to say nothing and instead quirked an eyebrow at her. Corrin tilted her head and gave an ingenuous look in response, the barest hint of a quizzical expression on her face.  
“Don’t play innocent with me Corrin, I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Oh?” She rested her chin daintily on one hand. “I’m afraid I really don’t know what you mean.”

Her foot ran higher up his calf and up between his knees. There was a gleam in her eyes, a look of coy playfulness, and it made his throat dry just looking at her. She had to have been taking pointers from Camilla, or those trashy books she was so fond of. _You could spend more time with me later this evening, if you like. Much more time._ Her voice sung in his head and he could feel his stomach twist again. 

“So, Corrin.” He tried to swallow. “What else did you have in mind for tonight?” 

She put down her tea. “Well, I think we both-“ Another bout of door knocking interrupted. _Bloody hell, do they have a sixth sense?!_  
“Who is it?” Corrin called, with a note of irritation, and quickly retracted her foot when the door opened. Iago was thoroughly unsurprised to see it was Gunter rudely barging in on their private moment. Damn the man and his awful sense of timing.

“Pardon my intrusion, milady, but I understand you have given the others the night off. I have come in their stead to take the silverware away for the night.”

_As if. You’re just here to evict me after the fools ran to you._

“Oh, thank you Gunter. That’s very considerate of you.”

As Gunter busied himself arranging all the silverware onto one plate, Corrin rose from her seat and moved to inspect one of her bookshelves. Not particularly wanting to bear the brunt of Gunter’s silent scorn, Iago joined her. He thumbed through a book chosen at random and tried to ignore Gunter clattering about, waiting for him to leave.  
“Is it not time to perhaps consider turning in for the evening, my lady? I can escort your… guest out for you, if it pleases you.” Gunter gave a sidelong glance at Iago, who only glared back in response.

_You have absolutely no idea what would please your ‘innocent’ princess, old man._

“Oh no, it’s quite alright Gunter, we’re just about to have a look at some tomes. It’s quite interesting reading. I just needed some help with a few passages. I can see him out later myself.”

“Are you quite certain my lady?” Iago silently dared him to press the matter further.

“Yes, yes, it’s honestly no bother. In fact, you should really take the rest of the night off too. Please, I insist.”

Iago turned away and feigned interest in the tomes left on the table, if only to hide his smile at the fact Corrin was trying to ensure their privacy. It was so nice to have someone competent on his side for a change. Gunter finally left, and Corrin quietly closed and locked the door. It was just the two of them now. _As it should be_ , he mused.

“What I was trying to say before,” Corrin began, “was that I think we both know what we want out of this evening.” She slowly approached him. “And hopefully we won’t get interrupted again.”

“I’ll curse anyone who tries.”

“That does sound very much like you.”

Her hand pressed to his chest and urged him back down into his chair. Before he had even settled she straddled his lap, hands gripping his shoulders. He rested his own on her hips, keeping her close. Corrin carefully removed his mask and headdress for him, setting them aside and running a thumb down his newly exposed cheek. Iago could feel the heat flare inside him as Corrin drunk him in. She leaned closer, pressing her lips to his forehead and trailing kisses down the newly exposed side of his face. Iago relaxed into her touch and pulled her closer. Corrin responded by tangling her fingers in his thick hair. 

Her kisses steadily moved along his jaw and down to the softer flesh of his neck. Fingers hooked into his striped collar and rolled it down. His breath hitched when her lips found his pulse, tongue tracing that rapid beat, and once her teeth grazed his skin it became far too difficult to think or focus on anything but her touch. 

Someone knocked at the door. Again. Corrin and Iago paused, and as one they turned to stare at it.

“Oh, Corrin dear! You forgot your fabric samples for your new dress. Elise very nearly ran off with them, but I rescued them for you.”

_Of course_ , it would be Camilla. Fate, it appeared, had swapped out the heavy cavalry for the wyvern force. Corrin slumped briefly against Iago before getting to her feet. He re-adjusted his collar as she opened the door to welcome her sister. True to her word, Camilla came forth with a small heap of fabric in her arms. The sisters exchanged their greetings, and when she finally noticed Iago in the room she almost managed to mask her surprise at his presence. He pretended not to notice. 

“I believe I will take my leave now. Fashion is not my strong suit and I doubt you would want my advice. Good evening Your Highnesses.”

Iago knew how Camilla could just go on and on when talking to her Corrin, and he was in no mood for putting himself through all that for who knows how long. He may have wanted to stay the night with Corrin, but not if it meant being continually interrupted. This longing could wait for another, better night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many WIPs... I had planned to keep this at two chapters, but that's not happening anymore, I had an idea or two for more chaps.

**Author's Note:**

> What are feelings, and how do you process them? Answers on a postcard please, and direct them to Iago. Lord knows he needs all the help he can get.


End file.
